AT88TV
AT88TV (also known as AT88, or, to his friends, by his first name) is a YouTuber who specialises in text-to-speech videos, parodies, vlogs, randomness. At this time, he is one of the only known TTS creators in Scotland. He is the creator of the PCParodies YouTube series. He is also making Downfall Parodies, making him only the third YouTuber to make Downfall Parodies and TTS videos together. He has placed one of his old intros here, which you can see below. He likes football/soccer and his favourite teams are Manchester United, Celtic from the East End of Glasgow and Barcelona. He is also the King of Great Loltain and is the legal head of state of the 16 nation Loltish Commonwealth, despite holding no political power over the Commonwealth nations. However this still makes him one of the most powerful men on Earth 2. AT88 became an Admin of the TTS Wiki on August 16th, 2012, making him the third user to be promoted to admin. Progress of AT88TV AT88TV was formed on August 13th, 2011, and the first video was a day later, on August 14th. He had uploaded 2 videos before on his previous two accounts before each was closed down respectively. However, September 2011 was the time that AT88TV first became known to the community, when he uploaded the "RAGE OF A LOSER, A TRIBUTE TO THUNDERBIRDS101" (AT first knew Thunderbirds in about 2010) which attracted 300 views. In October 2011, AT88TV smashed 100 subscribers. Two months later, he uploaded the first of his Error series, which attracted 200+ views. More recent episodes have attracted close to 400. Then came AT88TV's darkest hour. MushyRulezReturns (i.e unchi1999) specifically targeted him, with support from UsB100 and slainender. AT88TV could take on two at once, but having three trolls at the one time tested him to his limits, and he almost gave it all up. However, thanks to the TTS Community and OhRandomRebecca (Another friend of AT88TV's), he was closed on May 1st, 2012. Eighteen days later, AT88TV smashed 200 subscribers. It was at this time that AT88TV first started seriously thinking about Downfall Parodies. Only a month later, AT88TV hit 300 subscribers. His current subscriber count is 311. Factfile Name- AT88TV Real name- Aaron Videos specialised in- TTS Videos, Vlogs, Parodies, and other random subjects Where were you born?- Lanarkshire, Scotland Currently living in- Lanarkshire, Scotland Nationality- Scottish Joined YouTube- 1st of December, 2010 (AaronT1888) Founded under current name- August 19th, 2011 First video- August 20th, 2011 Video views- 11,750 Subscribers- 309 (23/6/12) Current status- Active Equipment *Medion PC (Windows 7/Intel Pentium Inside): Acquired 2009 *Bush Camcorder (Red): Acquired 2011 *iPod Touch 4G (iOS 5.1.1) Acquired May 2012. *Windows Live Movie Maker *WMM 2,6 *Sony Vegas 8 (Coming soon) *iOS Display Recorder Planned Projects :D! *Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (Series resumes in February) thumb|300px|right *Angry German Kid Series (Cancelled until 2014) *PCParodies Season 3 (Series on hiatus until April) *Vlogs (Unknown) *Hitler Parodies (2012-2013) Hurricane Katia 2011 In September 2011, Hurricane Katia, a category 1, struck the location of AT88TV Studios in a remote location in Scotland, UK. There was disruption of production but not to an extent, since his computer is located deep in the heart of his studios and is invulnerable to hurricanes. A lot of trees were down in his area, but surprisingly, no power outages were reported. Strikes, hurricanes and snow! (November-December 2011) AT88TV has enjoyed EVT (Enhanced Video Time) due to the recent events in the UK. Here is some of the major events that have occured. *30 November 2011- UK Public Sector Strike- School closed (Woohoo!) *3-6 December 2011- Snow. And lots of it. xD. *8 December 2011- Category 4 Hurricane sweeps through Scotland Snow was a real problem in 2010 as well, as the UK was whited out by snow. He had to take 4 weeks off school. 2010-AaronT1888 and ATTV In 2010, AT88TV joined YouTube under the name AaronT1888, and ACTUALLY got an error into Thunderbirds101's series. Despite that, the account was seen as a total FAIL, and was removed. He spent forever thinking of a new name, then after trying ATTV, he thought of mixing the two account names together, thus making AT88TV. He is MUCH more popular now, with only 12 subscribers till he hits 100 subscribers. On December 4th, 2011, AT88TV hit the 100 subscriber milestone. BeyondBeliefMovies was the 100th subscriber. As of December 10th, 2011- AT88TV has 103 subscribers. Quotes "My videos are random ideas that pop into my head, if they weren't I wouldn't be here!" -Responding to those who think his videos have no point. Involvement in other TTS creators series. AT88TV has regular involvement in other series. The following users have recieved error requests from AT88TV. *therobloxmegaguy *Daxter5150 *Thunderbirds101 *EASlol *TTSMaster23 *TheSethMovieChannel2 Other series he has got involved in. *Microsoft Sam and the War in the ROFL Island Chain (As leader of Great LOLtain) *Microsoft Sam and the War in the Republic of LOLmania (As UL Leader) *Microsoft Sam and the War in the ROFL East (Great Loltain Leader) *Microsoft Sam and the War in the Land of Microsoft (Unknown role) *Microsoft Sam and the War in AfgLOListan (Great Loltain Leader) *Microsoft Sam and the War in the Minecraft Republic (Great Loltain) *Microsoft Sam and the War in Soiturrana (Great Loltain) YouTubers he likes. *Daxter5150 *therobloxmegaguy *Thunderbirds101 *turnmeonmyside *ArnHawth *96crisadi *Akriloth2160 *darksideofthesun116 *EASlol *iswaggaming *XxScarface1999xX *ThePermian99 *Domingo0022IWAY. *GWizard777 *Emergencyranger88 AKA Thunderbirds202 *nw2kisback YouTubers he hates. *TheThunderbirds102 *JasonObsiviction *ObsivictionALT *AlbertAndJohn *Daxter5151 *unchi1999 (Now MrObsiviction) (Closed 19th December 2011) *TheDaxter5151 *slainender *Videoman2321 He hates the following people and things too. *Trolls *People who don't like Family Guy *People who hurt other people. *Bullies *People who sub4sub. *Hackers (The malicious ones, not cool hackers) *People who can't say Giggety. *People who think Highway Cookies are awesome. *People who like Windows Vista. *Viruses *People who think Thunderbirds101, Daxter5150, emergencyranger88, GWizard777, therobloxmegaguy, pieboy6000, mscherrygoespop, OhRandomRebecca, ArnHawth, ThePyroClan and turnmeonmyside suck. Friends and other channels related to AT88TV He has a high list of friends including notable names such as Daxter5150, Thunderbirds101, Domingo0022, and loads more. He has a second YouTube account, named AT88TVRemix. A third account is being created for his Let's Plays and gaming stuff, named AT88TVGaming. Trivia *AT88TV's birthday is 27 May *He lives in the Lanarkshire area of Scotland *It's AT88TV's ambition to be on the IWAY *He has had over 2,000 total upload views *Some people thinks he deserves more than the subs he already has. *He likes Team Fortress 2 and his favourite character is the Heavy. *He has a weird obsession with Trollface, because of one of his friends at school. *He thinks that Windows PISSta sucks. *He has 2 computers, he has a Medion with Windows 7 Home Premium on it and an Acer Aspire One with Windows XP on it. The laptop as of July 2012, is out of action due to complete hard drive failure. *His immediate family are from the UK. Awesome new series that are being planned. AT88TV has a lot of huge plans for 2012. First of all, a war series will be aired. It will be called Microsoft Sam and The War in the LOLibbean. PCParodies Season 3 will air next month, with a whole raft of brand new features Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Ever since AT88TV started, A Microsoft Sam error series has been planned. A beta test episode was put up, but was taken down by AT88TV a few days later, because it sucked. He maintained, that he wouldn't give up and a series would be made before 2011 ended. However due to software issues, the series was delayed by four months. But in December 2011, good news came in the form of an idea by Daxter5150. He suggested to use Movie Maker 2.6, as he used it for his series. The plan worked and in mid December, Season One began. Four episodes have been aired. The series, like most of AT88TV's videos, has been halted due to lack of computer access. The series has not been cancelled and remains an active project. PCParodies Another successful series made by AT88TV, is the computer based show, PCParodies. The show began in November as just a short parody franchise. The series was due to be cancelled afterwards. However, people wanted more, so it became it's own series, and the second season was aired. Season Two was the one that made the show well known amongst viewers. A third season was due to begin on January 11th, but again, the series was halted. Season 3 goes as follows. Due to failure in getting the parody files to work, and the editor quitting about halfway through S3EP2, PCParodies is on hold indefinitely. *S3EP1- Windows 96 *S3EP2- DerpOS *S3EP3- TBA *S3EP4- TBA *S3EP5- TBA *S3EP6- TBA *S3EP7- TBA *S3EP8- TBA *S3EP9- TBA *S3EP10- TBA *S3EP11- TBA *S3EP12 (Finale)- TBA Season 3 will be the longest season recorded of the show Also Season 4 goes as follows. *S4EP1- TBA *S4EP2- TBA *S4EP3- TBA *S4EP4- TBA *S4EP5- TBA *S4EP6- TBA *S4EP7- TBA *S4EP8 (Series Finale)- TBA Possible video cancellation (2012) The reason(s) why AT88TV didn't upload any videos was because of lack of computer access. He has been caught up in a massive power struggle with his parents and brother. His brother gets on when he asks, but every time when AT asks, he gets a "NO." shoved in his face by his parents. It finished on the 2nd of February, 2012 and AT88TV put a video up that very night. Account Breach (2012) On the 1st of February, AT88TV's Google and YouTube accounts were hijacked. However, AT88TV soon realised this and changed the password before anything bad happened. His stats were unaffected and no videos deleted. Category:Protagonists Category:British Category:Characters in the war in the ROFL East Category:Protagonists Category:British Category:Characters in the war in the ROFL East Category:Protagonists Category:British Category:Characters in the war in the ROFL East Category:Protagonists Category:British Category:Characters in the war in the ROFL East Category:Users Category:Awesome